The Last In Line
by Rain Gunji
Summary: There were the Last in Line for the touch of love.


Rain: This is in response to a conversation that kind of goes like this.

Snow: Kagome is the Anime Fan Fiction whore, she's been with everybody.

Rain: Not Tai from Digimon.

Snow: No she hasn't...

Rain: And now you know

Kaden: Rain don't own anything, sept for a couple of Dio cds but heck you should buy those yourself.

The Last In Line

Chapter I

Shame On The Night

_Shame on the night  
For places I've been  
And what I've seen  
For giving me the strangest dreams  
But you never really know just what they mean  
So oh shame on the night _

Tai watched them, yeah he watched them on the dance floor pressed agents each other almost as if they were one person, but there was no way in hell that one person could move like they were moving right now, his hands traveled down her backside they gridded together his face buried into her neck, her hand staying him there. The ex digidestened couldn't help but envy the man, he had it all, good looks talent, a smile that made girls swoon at the very sight of him, but most of all, Matt had her…And after all He used to be that guy with that girl. He had the girl he'd loved oh hell he couldn't even remember when he started loving her… but still even though she had ripped his heart out like it was nothing at all, Even though she wanted to 'Love' Tai and Love Matt, he never stopped loving her. Her eyes were closed now in the pleasure he read clearly on her face and it made him sick knowing that it should be his bones she was wanting to jump, it should be him receiving her kisses, her hugs, her I love yous…It should be him. He watched the other couples too, T.K and his little sister, not so innocently dancing with one another, Ken and Yoeili making out as they followed suit…what was this everyone but Tai get fucked night?! He watched Davis talk to some random girl she laughed as he blushed, bout time his clone got over his sister. Izzy was happily typing away on his laptop and Joe was avoiding Mimi, while Cody brought him a Pepsi. He nodded leaning on the wall watching the short one walk away.

"Fuck this shit." Tai cursed having had enough of all the lovey dovey couples all around him, grabbed his long black trench off where he hung it and walked out the door. Lost in the thoughts that complicated his mind he wandered around his home town aimlessly , it was better then hanging around while his rival and his best friend, the only woman he's ever loved practically fucked each other's brains out in front of his very eyes… They were supposed to be best friends, but Tai just couldn't understand why they would flaunt such displays of affection in front of him, he already knew those beautiful roes color eyes shone for the blond haired blue eyed rocker, and he knew she held him with that body already…Why did they have to spit in his face and rub it in? Oh but once…yes once she ran to him to save her, it was true, at one point he was her knight in shinnying armor, he'd lead them through danger and death's back door, he'd risked life and limb for them all…and she'd hug him giving her blushing thanks… Do demons ever let you go? And even after all of what he'd done for her, he'd been left on his own like a rainbow in the dark… some gratefulness. So why did the hero who actually saved the day and not get the girl have to be him?

_Shame on you  
You've stolen the day  
Snatched it away  
But I saw the sky  
An I never want to die  
Now you know the reason why  
Oh shame on the night _

He sighed to himself pulling his coat closer to him as the breeze battered his body, he kicked a Pibb bottle along his way through a small park with benches and lovers sitting whispering sweet little nothings in each other's ears, holding each other in this cold weather, kissing for all the love and all the warmth a fire can find. He watched Romeos and Juelettes whisper poetry like sweet sweet music from the heart, he watched Casanovas woo young lovelies, he witnessed with his chocolate eyes, young Bonnie and Young Clyde whisper promises of forever, He listened to young Sonny and Young Cher serenade each other in the moonlight and he thought of her, was Matt whispering in her ear? Was Matt kissing her cashmere skin? Was Matt getting high on her love right now? Were they taking the long trip around the moon? He shook his head walking out the other end of park. He'd never felt this bitter before…but then again he never had felt this utterly alone…oh sure he had his friends but they were all coupled together playing the dating game, it felt like everybody in the whole wide world had somebody to love, and he was…invisible. He kicked the discarded bottle a little to hard and it skidded into a culvert , shrugging the tall brown haired man walked on, anger swelling for his Ms. Misery, the girl, the demon who's eyes bore into him with her wicked grin as Matt, the man he lost too once again, devoured her, held her close ,rode her body to the pumping music and lights… He shook his head at the memory hanging from the cobwebs of his mind. His fingers raked through his thick hair as he walked further and further on, He found a man begging his pride and joy to take him back as she threw his possessions out on the street.

"Come on baby…Don't do me this way…" The man pleaded.

"I should have listened to my mother! Your good for nothing! Your going no where!" She yelled.

He swore he caught the man gazing his way, they eyes of a abandoned dog in the rain wishing to him not what had happened to him.

He sighed wandering on his way, he'd heard it said before, "No woman, No Cry." Maybe that was right, but then again maybe he should have had the guts to tell her earlier…maybe if he hadn't waited so long Matt would be chasing some other skirt, maybe he'd be the one sick on his knees, looking' for some medicine…anything to kill the pain.

_You don't care what you've done  
So I think I'd better run_

So this is what it felt like to be a coward, this is what it felt like to be a fucking loser. The feeling made him sick to the very pit of his stomach. He had never ran from a fight, he had never followed, he had never backed down, he never relented, he never gave up, he'd rather die then lose his pride in such a way to people with no pride themselves, no since of justice, no hope for decency. What happened? What made Tai like this? What was it that turned strong, brave, barer of the crest of Courage Taichi Kamiya, partner to Augumon , brother of Haikari Kamiya into some self pitying crybaby?

He remembered when they were kids, the children would call her helmet head, they made fun of her, they teased her, they did anything they could to make Sora cry. And even then her tears broke his heart, even then he stood up for her, even then he defended her, He was her protector through thick and thin. And in those days they did everything together, hell he was the one to help her sneak out and play soccer when her mother forbid it. And even in their younger days he'd have done anything for her, and that was the simple and clean truth, no strings attached, no holds barred, It was the honest to god truth.

It had not been the same with Matt, they'd met him that summer, they'd met him at the camp, and he was a jerk then too. Then when they were sent to the Digital World and Tai assumed the position of leader, he had too, and he knew his friends, depended on him, and he'd lead them out danger and near starvation and he'd lead them to sanctuary. What did Matt do? He complained, and he'd fought Tai, hell he even resented the brown haired young man, he even had Wergarugumon attack Metal Greymon for what? Oh yes, he had been seduced by darkness. Yes he'd done stupid things then too, but he always did them with the best intentions, with the weight of the others on his shoulders. But Matt, he was something different, he had not fought so hard for Sora, no...he came up from behind and swept her away. And still Tai would smile, He would be there for her, he would go on being the hero he always was, because he was addicted to it. He might not be his best friend's hero anymore but still he would be a hero...he still refused to give up hope because it wasn't his nature...he felt as if he would never stop loving Sora, but he could love her like a fish loves a bird, knowing she was beyond his reach but still having the heart to pine for her like a thief lust for just a little more gold.

He would shake Matt's hand and smile. He would look him in the eyes and he would say, "Treat her right." and he'd mean it every word, because if Matt ever hurt her if he ever betrayed her love Tai would personally rip out his heart and make him eat it. Hell he just wanted her to be happy, with or without him. So after waiting so long, he'd lost to Matt... Something in him couldn't except that. Matt was supposed to hold the crest of Friendship...but back then he always fought his friends intact he never really acted like a friend at all. Seducing his girlfriend and all...thats not the normal thing for a "Friend to do."

_Shame on the sun  
For the light you sold  
I've lost my hold  
On the magic flame  
But now I know your name  
Oh lord just go the way you came again  
Oh shame on the night  
_

He walked on in a daze, he heard a woman's voice calling out to him as he walked yelling out promises of a good time, he ignored the prostitute and continued the trek to nowhere, remembering his first time with Sora. How he felt her body on his skin totally electrofyde in pleasure's sweet caress, everything she did took him higher, every movement, every scream, every moan , every pant. And he remembered the French words of her kisses and the taste that could only belong to her, oh he lusted that taste again and again and it made him hungry like the wolf. And the worst part about this is, he felt no need to fight for her, no desire whatsoever to beat the hell out of Yamato to "win back his girl." It would accomplish nothing, prove nothing and cause a rift in his pack of friends, it wasn't any fault of theirs that Sora found that she wanted Matt, most girls did after all. And so he walked and he walked not knowing where he was or where he was going. _You don't care what you've done  
So I know I'd better run _ He thought about it, looking up into a night sky filled with stars as the pimps and the dealers crawled out form under their rocks open for business and the lovers took their loving to places where a door shut them off from the world. The crest of Love...HA! If that wasn't the biggest load of bull shit he ever heard Love was supposed to be truth embodied, strong but fragile, never boasting, always wanting, always needing. Sora was not these things anymore, and he could still see the way her eyes and her devil's grin locked into him as his "Best Friend" slammed her into a locker. Much worse they didn't care if he had caught them, hell he figured that they were happy they wouldn't have to hide behind doorways in the dark. The crest of Friendship was even more so the biggest pile of horse shit he'd ever heard of, Matt only acted like a friend when it suited him, yeah this time it let him sneak right up and take his world away. Matt possibly didn't know the first thing about friendship and Sora, she had lost the meaning of love...maybe the pair deserved each other. Maybe the two could teach each other a thing or two about the subjects he didn't have the will to. Knowing this didn't stop the hurt of betrayal or the anger and it wasn't just Matt he was pissed at, no he'd taken Sora off that pedestal he'd placed her on so long ago, she wasn't free from guilt, she'd played with his heart, she'd lied to him and he didn't even know why. He had no idea what drove her away, and it wasn't like she'd got Matt on the rebound no, they slept around while Tai thought all was fine and dandy in his life. He didn't doubt that she'd warmed his bed and then ran into the arms of the blond haired lead singer. It all made him sick to think she might have had the rocker's essence on her lips while she kissed him...Whats worse is that Tai had always treated her with the respect she clearly did not deserve, He'd treated her like the goddess she had always been in his eyes...she gave him no explanations, no answers, nothing at all to ease his hurt. Yeah sure the others asked, but he offered no reasons as to the split, he didn't want to cause problems. _Shame on the night  
For places I've been  
And what I've seen  
For giving me the strangest dreams  
But you never really know just what they mean  
So oh shame on the night _

There was a sound... hard footsteps , menacing to any unprotected, unsuspecting body. He wasn't dumb enough to look back but he knew when he heard glass break behind him that he was being followed...Afraid he walked faster, the footsteps only quickened forcing him to breakout and run for his life... It was not enough, out of no where came an arm, it slammed right into his neck making him fall to the ground... the footsteps came up to him and three faces looked down on him. "Hey, handsome!" Said the red head, " This is what you might call a mugging..." She smirked down at him in a way that gave the boy the creeps. "In other words... give us your money." Said the black haired one, ramming a steel toed boot into his ribs, hard enough to make him cry out with in pain. The red head laughed kicking him again, The black hared stomped on his face with force and he cried out again. The two women kept at it kicking him every few seconds until he was just a moaning chuck of bloody, bruised flesh then reached in his pocket and took his wallet. "Come on lets go before the cops come." Reminded the blond. Quickly like bats out of hell they ran from their sin. Hours passed and the snow fell harder all through the night, he jacket ripped and torn he was to cold to speak much less call out for help, groaning and moaning from the pain that shook his body. He could do nothing but lay there and look up at the falling snow, cursing the day he met Sora. "Mom I'm putting out the garbage." He heard a young boy's voice, and winced seeing light after light come on down the stairs of a shrine. He watched the boy run down to throw a huge black bag into a dumpster then start walking back... Tai felt like he was going to be saved he had to get the boy's attention. "He-lp." He called out weekly. "Hel-p me." He said desperate blood running into his eyes he winced from the sting. The boy turned and walked closer investigating the sound, what he saw made him cover his mouth so he wouldn't vomit. "Grandpa! Mom! Come help!" He called out, knowing they couldn't just leave this boy out there to freeze to death. Soon enough who he called ran out to the rescue. "Oh Souta! We have to get him inside quickly... Go fill up a bowl of hot water and take it into Kagome's room and in a ruah the tasks were complete, Tai laid covered up in a bed. The mother of the house cleaning his wounds while the old man made him soup. Before Tai closed his eyes he couldn't help but try to smile, seeing a picture of a raven haired beauty.

_You don't care what you've done  
Here I go I've got to run _

Rain: I hope you enjoyed this I've been working on it forever. Snow: Yeah, way to long. Kaden: She started in like February. Rain: You guys are not nice. Kaden: We're not paid to be nice to you. Snow: We're not paid at all!. 


End file.
